


Peter Pan

by Spatzi



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Denial, M/M, Primitive Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatzi/pseuds/Spatzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>My hopes are too desperate that I would be at peace if I see even only your name written on a tombstone and your epitaph would be my only memory of you.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter Pan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happypill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happypill/gifts), [chibi_onna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_onna/gifts).



> Er... I'm sorry?

Don't you wonder why I'm here? It is one of the most inevitable places and so I wait for you here. Perhaps you would be one of the mourners of a burial, or I just might bump into you as you settle the white roses on the grave of your loved one.  
  
My hopes are too desperate that I would be at peace if I see even only your name written on a tombstone and your epitaph would be my only memory of you.  
  
For quite some years I've waited to see you walk through my door or to hear my swinging couch creek as you empty it and leave my porch—  
  
You _haunt_ me.  
  
Sometimes I start to believe that you are water, the sun or the moon that I shouldn't miss—  
  
But no. Not even your profile or your shadow pass my eyes.  
  
My ears remain deaf to you. I have never known you, and gladly, I will never see you.  
  
So I forever will dream of your existence.


End file.
